one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Iori Yagami vs Ryu
Two fighters, haunted by malicious dark sides and icons of their respective games, will duke it out, no holds barred!! The Interlude A man in a large red coat was walking in a dark alleyway. He was out for blood, his prey is his rival: Kyo Kusanagi. 'That bastard had the guts to show up for band practice!' Iori growled loudly. He had just exited the building where the Band of Fighters had been practicing. The band consisted of King of Fighters Alumni which included him and Kyo. Up ahead he saw something. The shadow of someone. He turned the corner and saw a man in a white Karate-Gi and a red headband. 'Hmph. Just another jackass.' He taunted silently. He kept walking forward. However once he passed the man, he sensed movement. He turned around and fired a Yami Barai (a grounded flame spark) towards the Karate man. Ryu was surprised and jumped over Iori, landing in front of the redhead. 'What was that for?' He asked Iori. 'Out of my way, or I'll see to it that you meet your maker personally!' He hissed back. 'Well clearly you have personal issues, but I'm not gonna back away from a fight!' Ryu entered his fighting stance. 'This is why I hate people of your kind. Fine then... Prepare to die!' Iori lunged at Ryu with his claws out! The Melee Prepare to die! 'Hey, get out of here Shao Kahn! Anyways live or let die! Fight! ''(60 seconds) (Plays Tekken 7: Jungle Outpost) Iori slashed at Ryu, who blocked the attack and used Iori's momentum to toss him in a backwards throw several feet away. Iori got up and lunged again at Ryu. A double clawed air slash broke Ryu's guard, surprising him. Iori slashed Ryu multiple times before using his Aoihana (two uppercuts and a slam) to knock Ryu down. As he got up, Iori sent another purple flame spark to hit Ryu and then drop kicked Ryu in the face. Ryu was sent several more feet away. He stomped the ground and charged at Iori, who fired yet another purple flame spark at Ryu. Ryu hopped to avoid the projectile as well as jump punch Iori. He threw yet another punch as well as kneeing Iori in the gut. He socked Iori in the face and followed up with a roundhouse kick. Iori recovered, highkicking Ryu in the face and then punching twice in the stomach. Ryu countered with a low kick, roundhouse kick and a Joudan Sokutogeru. (50 seconds) Iori was launched from the last attack, he got up and was stunned by a headache. 'Summon the darkness, pathetic weakling.' A malevolent voice said. He spat out blood and saw Ryu running at him. He slammed the ground before charging at him as well. They clashed fists. Then Iori slashed wildly at Ryu, but he parried all the attacks before Shoryukening Iori into the air. Mid-air he threw more attacks before punching Iori back into the ground. Iori made a crater on the ground. He got up and then slashed upwards, which produced a gigantic shadow claw. It struck Ryu in the air in the chest and sent him hurtling to the opposite side. Ryu got up and fire a Hadoken, which was met by a purple flame spark. The spark dissolved the Ki-blast and exploded under Ryu's feet, blanketing him in purple fire. He couldn't move and was punched and slashed by the other fighter. A roundhouse kick, knocked Ryu out of the daze and confused him. (40 seconds) Ryu fell to his knees and breathed heavily. 'GIVE IN TO THE DARK HADO RYU.' 'NO!' He replied back. Ryu got up and parried another slash from Iori before retaliating with a punch and an uppercut followed up by a EX Hadoken. Iori was blasted back a few feet and then caught kick to the face. It was followed up by a low kick, light punch, hard punch, another knee which led to another roundhouse kick. Iori was forced against a wall and continued receiving blow from Ryu, until he head butted him. He followed up with an EX Oni-Yaki that set Ryu ablaze. Iori lunged at the down Ryu with his claws out. Before he could connect however, Ryu performed his Shin-Shoryuken, with his fists powered by a portion of the Satsui No Hado. (30 seconds) (Plays Control Crisis, KOF '97) Iori was sent flying against the wall he was previously in front of. It created another crater, but didn't break the brick wall down. He went down on one knee and spat out more blood. 'Weakling. How can you even kill Kyo if you can't even beat this loser?' The malevolent voice spoke again. 'RARGAAAAAAHHHHH!' Iori roared upwards into the sky as primal instinct and The Orochi Blood inside him awakened. Ryu cautiously approached his opponent. Iori snapped his head forward and saw only red. Ryu saw his opponent's current form. Completely white eyes and purple tinged skin. He lunged wildly at Ryu who tried to jumped backwards, but was slashed in the face anyway. It drew blood. 'Argh!' Ryu clutched where the slash mark was. Orochi Iori kept his assault going, slashing and dousing Ryu in flames. He pushed Ryu back and then fired another purple flame spark. (20 seconds) (Plays Evil Ryu Theme, Super Street Fighter IV) Ryu knelt down and was tried to focus. Unfortunately the only thoughts coming to his head were the taunting voice of Akuma. 'WEAK. YOU WILL NEVER WIN UNTIL YOU ACCEPT THE DARKNESS WITHIN YOU!!!' Akuma coldly said in his mind. Ryu breathed deeply and then his breathing turned into that of a beast's low growl. A bright aura shined off Orochi Iori as he lunged at his down opponent with his hand enveloped in purple flames. Once he touched down, an inferno of violet flames covered Ryu. However the inferno was quickly swept away by Evil Ryu's awakening. A bright Kanji burned brightly on Ryu's back. His Karate-Gi was now black, his skin darker than usual, his hair red and his eyes burning quite literally. 'Surprised?' He taunted. Orochi Iori responded by lunging at Evil Ryu, who responded back with a lightning-infused Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. It connected multiple times, then Evil Ryu landed and Shoryukened Orochi Iori against a wall. (10 seconds) Iori reverted back to himself and saw Evil Ryu phasing towards him. Iori charged at Evil Ryu but quickly fell to the ground because of his wounds. He looked up and saw Evil Ryu charging up a Hadoken. 'SHINKU...HADOKEN!!!!!!' A violet beam erupted from Evil Ryu's hands and Iori could do nothing as he was blasted by the powerful attack. It's force sending Iori crashing through the wall and into the building. '''KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview Iori crashed through the other wall of the building and landed in another alleyway. His unconscious form lay at the feet of another purple skinned, but this time crimson eyed fighter. Evil Ryu stepped through the holes he had created and saw the other fighter. He pointed a finger at him and yelled, 'Another useless mortal!' The other fighter pointed back with a finger gun and taunted, 'Another loser huh? Your friend over there didn't last too long, so I wonder how much pain you take from my flames!' In the background, a white haired man also lay unconscious. The two fighters stared down in a match yet to come. Meanwhile, near an urban area filled with buildings, a spiky haired ninja was leaping on top of the roofs with purpose. A distance away from him was a grey-haired school girl with a gigantic axe folded up into the shape of backpack, who was observing the ninja with curiosity. 'Huh. I didn't know they made Shadow-Supression Weapons like that.' She said in a Brooklyn accent. The Result This melee's winner is... Evil Ryu! (Plays Evil Ryu's Theme, Asura's Wrath) Evil Ryu: WEAK!!! Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend Category:One Minute Melees with Music